Cap 5: Mentiras
by WaylonPark29
Summary: Jeremy Blaire está muy enfadado hasta que descubre algo que puede utilizar para sus planes. Miles sigue investigando y Waylon intenta controlar su habilidad para no ser un peligro. Gluskin le ayuda en todo lo que puede,pero alguien es engañado...


Jeremy se miró en el espejo y lo rompió de un puñetazo. Estaba cansado de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo...Se tumbó en su cama y comenzó a levantar su móvil y a pensar. Dennis le había fallado, Chris también...y los gemelos..."Puf, menuda panda de incompetentes...qué asco..." pensó reiteradas veces.

Enfadado,salió a dar un paseo y despejar su mente un rato...

-Entonces...¿si controlo mis emociones...controlaré mi...habilidad?  
>-Claro que sí, Waylon...aunque sé que es difícil para ti, amor...-dijo Gluskin abrazándole.<p>

Entonces, Waylon se puso nervioso y se levantó un poco de viento.

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero...

Waylon sabía que tenía razón, y tenía que esforzarse mucho para controlar su poder y...no hacer daño a nadie. El gimnasio abandonado era el lugar perfecto para aprender cómo manejar esa extraña posesión. Waylon estaba pensativo y nervioso, pero decidido,preguntó algo a su nuevo amigo.

-Oye Gluskin...¿Qué haré cuando acabe el campamento...?

Eddie puso una mueca extraña y una cara de desconcierto.

-Waylon...esto no es un campamento...es un internado...y una vez que entras...no sales...

Miles estaba escondido entre los matorrales, sacando foto a cualquiera que pasase. Habían pasado unos días desde el incidente y Waylon no le había dicho nada, por lo que estaba preocupado...y triste. "¿Por qué no me lo ha contado a mí...y sí a Eddie?Maldita sea...soy más guapo que él..." dijo entre dientes. Entonces, vio a Jeremy andando rápidamente...

*Mmmmm...¿dónde va con tanta prisa?" y se hizo sombra para seguirle.

Empezó a llover de una manera descontrolada, sin motivo aparente, por lo que Jeremy, robó un paraguas y siguió su camino. Le había parecido escuchar a Waylon cerca, hablando con alguien...aunque no sabía dónde...si quería continuar con su plan, le necesitaba...y para tenerle en bandeja de plata, tenía que ganárselo...pero, ¿cómo?

Esta vez oyó el ruido un poco más fuerte y supo que su insecto,estaba en el gimnasio abandonado.

Miles se coló en el edificio donde había entrado Jeremy y se quitó la chaqueta. A pesar de haber utilizado su poder estaba empapado. Avanzó sigilosamente por el suelo destartalado del lugar y se escondió en una taquilla al ver a Jeremy acercarse. Dentro de la taquilla, Miles pudo ver la cara de asombro de su enemigo, que sonrió con malicia y se fue és, cogió su móvil y empezó a llamar... Miles tenía que seguirle...ya descubriría qué es lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo...o ya se lo contaría él, que es lo que Miles, estaba esperando...

-¿Cómo...?- Waylon casi no podía hablar. Estaba muy triste y angustiado. ¿Era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo? Sí, tenía que serlo...por eso sus padres no le respondían las llamadas y los mensajes..."Me han abandonado...estoy solo...no me querían...era una carga..." Waylon estaba fuera de sí, no podía pensar con claridad y la lluvia pronto se convirtió en granizo.

-Waylon, cálmate...sé qué estás pensado...¿y qué? Ahora nos tienes a nosotros...somos tu nueva familia...- "Yo soy tu nueva familia...que se joda el resto" pensó Gluskin.  
>-P-pero...me han abandonado...como a un perro...¿es que no me quisieron nunca?Y-yo...yo...<p>

Fue entonces cuando Gluskin le abrazó con fuerza y con su poder, le desmayó...

Jeremy estaba feliz, muy era humano, y aunque eso cambiaba un poco su plan, lo hacía todavía más interesante. Hizo llamadas todo el día y reunió a su grupo para explicarles su nuevo proyecto. Estaba...¿excitado? Sí, esa era la palabra que estaba buscando...más que nunca...ese pequeño le iba a hacer perder la razón...si no lo había hecho ya.

Miles pensó que el tiempo estaba loco. Primero, una tormenta, luego mucho calor, después nieve, y ahora granizo, ¿qué iba a ser lo siguiente? "En fin...tanto Jeremy como Gluskin esconden algo...pero tengo que hablar con Martin y Trager sobre su plan...tengo que proteger a Waylon...". LLegó a la iglesia en menos de un segundo y allí estaban, hablando sobre el tiempo.

-Hola, chicos...tenemos que hablar sobre Jeremy...  
>-Sí, colega...<br>-¿Sobre qué?  
>-Creo que quiere utilizar a Waylon, no pude oír mucho, pero creo que Park tiene...algún poder...ya sabéis..quizá por eso el tiempo está así, ¿no?<br>-Buena hipótesis, colega.

Trager y Miles chocaron los puños.

-Habrá que estar alerta...  
>-Aunque Waylon ya tiene un guardaespaldas que parece...bueno, su novio, jajajajajaja...no me mires así, colega...<br>-Yo creo que tendríamos que visitar todos a Waylon.  
>-Sí, es una buena idea.<p>

Pero cuando salieron, vieron a Waylon desmayado, en brazos de Gluskin.

Waylon despertó y vio un extraño cuarto. No era el suyo ni el de Miles...¿entonces? "No,no,no...dime que no es el de Gluskin..."

-Acertaste, querido.

-Te descontrolaste otra vez, así que te desmayé...- dijo mientras le besaba la frente- Ahora veo que estás más tranquilo, nervioso...pero tranquilo...

Miles, Trager y Martin entraron en el cuarto.

-Hola, Waylon, ¿estás bien?- dijo Miles abrazándolo.  
>Gluskin se puso tenso...no le gustó el sentimiento que pudo ver en la mente de Upshur. Aún así, se controló.<br>-Sí...  
>-¿No tienes nada que contarnos?<br>-Y-yo...- Waylon quería decirles la verdad, no quería ocultarla...- tengo una habilidad...como vosotros...y Eddie es el único que me puede ayudar...

Miles se enfadó, pero se dio cuenta de que era verdad...¿quién podía controlar una mente tan agitada como la de Waylon?

-Como le hagas algo extraño a Waylon te mataré Gluskin...  
>-Jujujuju...No lo haré...- y dicho esto le robó un beso al muchacho.<p>

Miles no pudo contenerse y golpeó a Gluskin en la cara. Y así empezó una terrible pelea, que solamente terminó cuando Waylon se puso entre los dos y recibió un golpe de Miles en la nariz.

Uno de los gemelos se acercó a Blaire y le sonrió.

-Has estado espectacular..."Martin"...mejor que tu hermano la otra vez.


End file.
